Episode 151 (29th July 1986)
Plot Den wakes at Jan's flat. She tells him she is going to a work conference in New York in November and wants him to go with her. Tony is furious to see Mark and Owen still on the Square. They tell him they will be gone by the evening. Ali and Sue agree to ask Arthur if he would like to work night shifts at the cab office. Cassie overhears Hannah and Tony agreeing to tell her and Kelvin something over dinner; she assumes they are announcing their divorce. Den tells Angie that he is going to New York with Jan in November. Arthur and Lou count up how much money they have to spend on Lofty and Michelle's wedding. Angie tells Den that James is visiting the pub in the evening so he cannot see Jan. She then secretly phones James to get him round. Den tells Angie that he is going to send Naima an anonymous note about Roly's poisoning so she will pay the vets bills. Naima is furious to receive the note, assuming that Dot wrote it. She confronts Dot and makes her cry in the launderette. Michelle comforts Dot while Owen tells her to try a new brand of cigarette - not telling her that it is actually marijuana. Michelle tries to dissuade Dot but is unable to. Tony walks into the launderette before Dot can smoke it; Mark takes the joint off of her and hides it. The band members agree by a majority vote to call their group Dog Market, although Simon does not like the name. Cassie tells Kelvin about Hannah and Tony splitting up. Arthur is thrilled to be offered the cab office job. Mehmet annoys Sue by being late for a cab fare because he was dropping Mary home and not telling her. James visits and Naima confronts Den in front of him. Den takes her to one side and Naima tells him she will not be paying his vet fees because he should not have allowed the dog in the shop. Mark and Owen then arrive at The Vic and Tony starts a fight with him, only to be stopped by Den. James is impressed by Den's handling of the situation. Kathy and Pete are not happy when Tony accuses Ian of smoking marijuana. Lofty asks James if he can be considered for a training scheme to train him up to be a brewery manager. James says he will ask Lofty's manager, Den, to see if he recommends him, but Den does not. Mark says his goodbyes to his family but as he is, Owen drives off on the motorbike, leaving him behind. Hannah and Tony announce to Cassie and Kelvin they are calling off their divorce, surprising both Cassie and Kelvin. Cassie is thrilled by the news and hugs Hannah, who sighs, unsure if she is making the right decision. Cast Regular cast *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Mark Fowler - David Scarboro *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde (Credited as "Mr. Wilmott-Brown") *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Jan Hammond - Jane How *Owen Hughes - Philip Brook *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway and upstairs flat *3 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment *Jan's flat - Living room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'This is not Dodge City, Dad. You can't do that.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,050,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes